The Eternal Dance
by Anastasia Dreams
Summary: Tyler is always waiting for his dance. Klaus and Caroline through Tyler's POV. AU and in the future. Totally Klaroline.


Thanks to Calie1 for pushing me to try and write a drabble. This is all due to her. Thanks also to ElisebethVE for the fast and incredible beta.

* * *

Tyler leaned stiffly against the marble column, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. He didn't know why he did this. Why he tortured himself every year by coming to this party. It wasn't like anyone would particularly care if he didn't show up. As she glided towards him her light blue ball gown swishing at her heels, her face lit up with a sweet, welcoming smile and he remembered exactly why he was here. For this moment alone. The one where she seemed to forget everyone else, even that monster, if for only the length of a dance.

"You came."

"How could I miss Caroline Forbes's annual reunion ball?" he teased, opening his arms as she moved to embrace him. For just a brief moment, he let his eyes close as he inhaled deeply of her light floral fragrance. Having her in his arms, just for these few seconds, was enough to make him regret ever letting her go. As she moved out of his embrace, he felt a tug at his heart. If he had his way, he would capture her, force her out of this place and away from his maker and make her remember what they once had before Klaus had ever entered their lives.

Caroline laid her hand lightly on his arm and he felt the heat that radiated from her through her white kid gloves all the way though his tuxedo coat. It branded him and he welcomed the burn, knowing that the touch would be all to fleeting. "I wouldn't have to have these balls if people were better about keeping in touch," she said with a small pout. "If I didn't do one of these parties once a year I would never see any of you. I can't believe how far we have all scattered."

It was true. Elena and the Salvatores, still trapped in their eternal triangle, had long ago left Mystic Falls. They now spent their time traveling with frequent stops in New York where Jeremy had settled. Matt was married and had moved further South with his family, putting as much distance as he could between him and his hometown. Bonnie lived in New Orleans with a coven of witches and he, well he, was the only one who had stayed in Mystic Falls. He liked to think it was because his mom needed him, but part of it was he felt at home there. He had spent months in the dark, Appalachian Mountains, practically feral at times while he tried to break the Sire bond. The bond now broken he liked being home, took comfort in the predictableness of it and the way he fit in. He coached football at the high school, chaperoned the school dances and kept his eye on the local teens. He tried to ensure with his presence that they never had the experiences with the supernatural that he and his friends had been through. For the most part he succeeded. With the vampires and hybrids gone, Mystic Falls had turned into the sleepy, small town it had always pretended to be.

"No, it is good that you throw this thing every year." Tyler spoke the truth, because as painful as it was to attend these parties, at least it gave him the chance to see her again, have the one dance she always granted him.

"How is your mom?"

Tyler sighed heavily, "As well as can be expected. The cancer is pretty far gone so we are just trying to keep her comfortable for as long as she has."

"I'm so sorry." Caroline asked, lowering her eyes. "I really should go and visit her."

"I don't think she would want you to see her like this," he was quick to answer. "She would want you to remember her how she was." What he didn't add was he didn't want them to see each other because his mother would no doubt have some choice words for Caroline. She was still bitter that her only son carried a torch for a girl he could never have.

The orchestra stopped playing with a flourish and the crowd on the dance floor parted as Klaus made his way towards them. Tyler found himself once more fighting back his anger and the protective instincts that made him want to shelter Caroline from the Original vampire hybrid.

"Tyler," Klaus drawled as he stopped right in front of him. "I wondered if you would make it this year."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"That's good. I would hate to have Caroline upset. She puts so much time and energy into this affair I know she would be really heartbroken if one of her friends couldn't attend."

Tyler didn't miss the emphasis the hybrid put on the word friend and he wondered if Klaus still remembered the time when he had been so much more than friends with Caroline. He hoped he did. When that monster was alone he wanted more than anything for him to remember that Caroline had once loved someone other than him. Maybe then he would realize how lucky he really was. Then again had it really been luck? Once more Tyler wanted to kick himself for being so utterly stupid when Caroline had begged him to leave Mystic Falls and see the world with him after her mother had been killed in had been dead set on going to Paris, being anywhere other than their small town and her memories, and Tyler had insisted that they stay there. He might even have demanded it; it was the middle of the school year and he was actually doing well at Mystic College so he wasn't leaving. Caroline was never one to listen to orders so off to Paris she had gone with a promise to come back in six months. Klaus must have had them watched, known exactly where Caroline went, because he swooped right in with his stories of the past and his gifts, time and attention and she had fallen right for it.

"I would have understood this time." Caroline hand left Tyler's arm and he mourned the loss as she joined Klaus. "Mrs. Lockwood is suffering with cancer."

A calculating look briefly flashed across Klaus's face, but it was quickly replaced with one of concern as he looked down at Caroline. "Will we be traveling to Mystic Falls, then, love?"

"No," Caroline said with a small shake of her head. "Mrs. Lockwood would prefer no visitors."

"Well, then if there is anything you need, Lockwood, just let us know. We're here for you," Klaus offered and Tyler knew he didn't mean a word of it. If Klaus helped out at all, it would only be to make Caroline happy, fool her for a little bit more that he had any humanity at all.

"I'll do that," Tyler replied and he hated that Caroline was looking up at Klaus, a smile on her face at the hybrid's seeming generosity.

The music slowly started playing again and Tyler worried he wouldn't get his dance after all as Klaus put his arm around Caroline's waist, drawing her close.

"Shall we show them how a real waltz is done," Klaus murmured near Caroline's ear. "Like the one in Vienna last year?"

"I don't think so," Caroline said, color staining her cheeks. "We never finished that dance."

"Exactly," Klaus chuckled and Tyler had never wanted to rip his throat out more.

Caroline swatted Klaus away with a giggle. "No, I must have my dance with Tyler." She moved to stand next to him, looking up at him with her big, beautiful eyes. "For old time's sake."

Tyler chose that moment to look directly into Klaus's eyes and the raw jealousy he saw reflected there gave him no end of delight. "It is tradition," he conceded, handing Klaus his empty glass tumbler and holding his arm out for Caroline. Klaus took the glass with barely veiled resentment and Tyler hid a smile.

As they made their way to the dance floor, Tyler was careful to keep his expression as neutral as possible. He knew that every look on his face, every word he said, every gesture he made was going to be studied and analyzed by his rival. He couldn't let Klaus ever know how much he still cared about Caroline. It was his burden, his grief to bear and he didn't need the Original to rub salt in his wounds anymore than Tyler already did by being here, having this dance.

Spinning her into the waltz, Tyler grinned at the sound of her laughter. He had missed that lovely tinkling sound. He held her close, his hand clasping hers and his other centered low on her back. Tyler wanted to draw her even closer, feel her body mold against his just one more time, but he knew if he so much as attempted the move Klaus would be on him in a heartbeat, ripping his throat out.

"This is nice," Caroline said with a soft smile. "It reminds me of old times."

"Yes," Tyler agreed, his heart in his throat. "Do you ever think of the past?" He hated that he had just shown his weakness in asking, but he had to know if she ever thought of him, what they had and maybe without Klaus there to overhear he would actually get the truth.

Her eyes clouded over, the smile on her face faltering. "I try not to. There was always so much death, so much bloodshed and then with my mother…"

"Caroline, I should have gone to Paris with you. I don't know what I was thinking. If only I had —."

She stopped him from continuing, touching a finger to his lips. "No, you mustn't think like that. Everything happened just as it was supposed too. You're happy in Mystic Falls and I have the world with Klaus."

"Was that my name I heard," Klaus said gallantly, interrupting the dance and holding his hand out for Caroline. "If you don't mind Tyler?"

"Of course, not," he bit out. What could he say? Even with the Sire bond broken he was no match for a thousand year old Original. Besides Caroline would never forgive him if he caused a scene at her ball.

Leaving the dance floor, he spared one more glance for the happy couple now twirling in the center of the room. Caroline, even he was forced to admit, had never looked happier or more radiant. Maybe next year he would finally find the strength to refuse her invitation. Then again, who was he kidding. He would be here eternally, always waiting for his dance.


End file.
